


Верни мою футболку

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana





	Верни мою футболку

Адам любил смотреть, как Джордан одевается. И раздевается. И моется. И ест.  
Адам вообще любил на Джордана отвлекаться и всегда делал это с превеликим удовольствием.  
Джордан же искал носки под стулом.  
Адам с кровати прекрасно видел - один носок висит на светильнике у журнального столика, а второй остался на ручке двери, но Джордан так вдохновенно исследовал безликий ковролин под потертым стулом в небольшом отеле в Мидлсбро, что Адам считал некорректным его прерывать.  
К тому же, Адам видел все самое интересное.  
После игры он чувствовал себя тяжелым и сытым, а после Джордана - пустым и немного даже пресыщенным, но, на самом деле, ему просто было хорошо. К тому же, Джордан наконец обнаружил носки, очаровательно почесал нос, и принялся за поиски трусов.  
Трусы Адам не наблюдал - ни свои, ни Джордана. Это, почему-то, вселяло смутную гордость. Джордан в одних носках посреди залитого желтым электрическим светом номера выглядел чертовски элегантно. Адам даже подумал, что, кажется, пресытился не до конца, и вполне найдет место для десерта, когда Джордан издал победный клич и вытащил свои трусы из под диванной подушки.  
С джинсами и футболкой было не так интересно - они комом валялись возле кровати, так что через пару минут Джордан оказался полностью одет.  
Он повернулся на пятках, как бы предлагая оценить результат своей бурной деятельности.  
Адам улыбнулся.  
\- Молодец, - сказал он, и собственный голос показался Лаллане совершенно неприличным. - А теперь верни мне мою футболку.  
На лице Джордана отразилось сначала непонимание, а потом смятение, потом решимость.  
Он взялся за края футболки, а в следующее мгновение она уже летела в сторону.  
Утром они нашли ее за панелью телевизора.


End file.
